I'll Wait For You
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: PenelopeXOdysseus. Mature Adult for sex scene. He is about to leave for Troy and it is their final times together really. Please review! xx


WARNING: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!!

But if you do please do comment!!

Odysseus/Penelope

I'll Wait For You 

'_I'll keep your heart with mine  
Till you come to me' _

"I see."

Penelope rose from her seat and crossed over to the wide marble window. From there she had the best view of the sea from the palace. It was calm and beautiful; the sun sparkled on the surface like jewels. The light salty breeze flirted with loose strands of her chestnut hair. She inhaled deeply, tried to think and battle all the emotions within.

Odysseus watched his wife for a long moment without saying a word. He knew that this would be difficult but Penelope would understand he hoped. Before he could break the silence with an explanation she turned around a decision set in her eyes.

"If you feel that this is right and the gods will it then I can't hold you back," she said flatly.

Odysseus inwardly let out a relieved sigh and he went to her, holding her hand in his, their fingers entwined tightly.

"I don't want to leave you but I must go to Troy – you do understand?" he asked looking into his wife's green mixed with hazel eyes.

"Of course," Penelope said simply and truthfully. "But that does not mean I'm happy of your choice husband but I do, truly, understand."

He knew that his wife was too good for him. Yes her beauty was not like that of Helen of Troy but she was the only woman he had ever desired for so long and ever loved. She was understanding, patient, calm and passionate. He sought her for advice, company and love. The gods had blessed him with a perfect queen to rule with him as an equal.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet but chaste kiss. "I will come back," he vowed.

"I know," she breathed her fingers pressed against his chest smoothing over his white tunic.

He tilted her head with his fingertips. "I will."

Penelope searched his eyes. "I just wish that _I_ could be so sure."

He pulled her into his arms resting his chin on top of her head. Her light jasmine perfume had him drag in a breath. She always smelt so nice and delightful.

She burrowed her head in his neck and her hands clutched his back. "When do you sail?"

Odysseus was quite for a moment before answering. "In three days."

Penelope pulled back, "Three days," she echoed.

"Yes."

"And when was this decided? How long have you known?" her tone was now angry and hard.

"The war with Troy has been sudden and it was only decided yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell me?" his queen snapped.

"I need time to think it through. Weigh out the reasons for and against. I have told you as soon as I could have," he gently explained.

Penelope hung her head slightly studying her fingers. On her right hand she wore the beautiful sapphire ring he'd given her the first time they met when she was just sixteen ten years ago.

She turned her head to gaze at the rich aqua green of the Ionian Sea. She looked so distant and rather lonely.

"If you will let this be a comfort to you – I will be fighting with our greatest warrior and friend."

Penelope glanced at him a frown of curiosity on her face. "Achilles will fight?"

"Odysseus nodded. "It was my job to…persuade him."

"I see. Achilles always could be swayed by your words. Rather much like me." A smile kicked up the corners of her lips.

"And the thought glory," Odysseus added and held out his hand for her again.

"Three days only."

"Which I will be spending with you and our son," he murmured kissing her forehead.

"What of your duties as king?"

"That's taken care of. The council understood that I have to be with you."

Penelope glanced up with a soft smile. She cupped her husband's cheek and brushed her lips with his. Odysseus took her mouth and her open invitation. As his tongue licked and stroked hers, the kiss became hungrier and yearning. His fingers skimmed up her arms till they rested on her shoulders. He slipped her dress with the gold brooches off her shoulders and down her arms. It then slid fluidly down with a soft 'swoosh' at her feet. His hands wasted no time in touching, caressing, teasing her naked skin. The softness of her slim stomach, the full curves of her breasts, the gentle sweep of her back. She sighed against him and uncoiled some of her hair that had been tied up along with a small golden headdress that kept it together. Odysseus threaded his hand through the silky locks and pulled her head back gently exposing more of her throat. Penelope shivered when his tongue swirled over the rapid pulse at the base of her neck and her hands went to undoing his tunic.

Both naked he picked her up only to lay her on the chaise and tower over her. Penelope quivered in excitement and anticipation as her eyes dropped by their own accord to his large erection. She licked her lips which were suddenly dry and heard him choke a groan. She knew her husband well and knew what pleased him. Reaching out she grasped him in one hand and slid her hand down his full length squeezing. With the other she cupped his heavy sac and stroked.

Odysseus looked down and another groan rose from the back of his throat. His wife was taking pleasure in his pleasure. Her breasts rose and fell with her shallow breaths, her stomach quivered, her hips jerked ever-so slightly. Her fingers were quickening in their strokes and he could feel his release build. Suddenly, he pulled himself out of her grasp and settled over her. Gently he caught her wrists and pinned them up over her head. Holding her with one hand the other skimmed over her skin with a touch feather-light.

Penelope squirmed, the touch too light to satisfy.

"Husband, if you don't touch me soon I'll go mad." She sucked in breath as his hand closed tightly over her left breast.

"Ah Penelope," he breathed against her skin. His tongue flicked over the pulse at her neck then he shifted and his tongue laved her tight nipples. His hand snaked down her body, over her soft stomach then onto her thigh. Mouth returning to hers he kept the kiss light making sure most of her attention was on his hand and fingers. Penelope parted her thighs a little, a silent invitation that he took fully. He cupped her mound and his fingers stroked through touching her intimately. Wet and hot he found her opening and teased her whilst sliding a finger inside.

She made mewling sounds, he slid another inside and her hips rocked against his thrusting fingers. He let her hands go and instinctively her fingers dug into his bicep and shoulder, her back arched and tensed as she climaxed. Odysseus watched the pleasure course through her till it slowed and her eyelids fluttered open staring at him lovingly.

He felt his heart twist in his chest and leaned down kissing her softly. "You are too beautiful for words," he whispered hoarsely by her lips.

"My beauty is hardly rumoured," Penelope whispered stroking back his hair back off his forehead not looking for compliments.

He shook his head mutely, laying kisses over her cheeks, chin and lips. "You don't know how beautiful you are. To me you will always be the most beautiful woman the gods have created."

And they weren't just pretty words – he truly meant them. Penelope shut her eyes not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes. She never thought it possible to love a man so much but she did.

He gently kissed and touched every inch of her skin starting from her face and making his way down to her neck.

"You don't know that you look beautiful in the early morning light just as you've woken," he mumbled by her breasts and lightly licked each nipple in turn before moving down to her stomach.

"You don't know that you look beautiful when something very small pleases you or when you look at me with as much hunger as I look at you," he said against her hip smoothly dragging his lips over the curve.

She sucked in a breath then his mouth trailed down to her inner thigh then made its way down to her knee where he planted a single kiss.

"I think you look most beautiful when I'm inside you and you come. I love your passion, I loving giving it to you," he whispered licking his way back up her thigh and her breathing became a little laboured in anticipation. His fingers teased first again but then his mouth was upon her and she bucked once. Gripping her hips down he leisurely probed, licked and suckled till she was clutching the soft cushion underneath her and cried for a release. Yet he wanted to join her this time and drew back to her disappointment.

It didn't last long however, kissing her lips ardently slipping his tongue over hers, in one fluid motion thrust to the hilt inside. She gasped and he didn't move, holding back the need to explode within her. Taking a deep breath he with drew a little before sliding back and she wrapped her legs round his hips eagerly.

It was then they started their slow rhythmic dance of their entwined bodies. Soft sighs, pleasured groans filled the room, mouths fused, devoured each other and hands swept over hot damp skin soothing and exciting. Time seemed to have slowed until they reached the point of ecstasy beyond even the gods belief. His blood thundering is his ears her ragged breathing by his neck, Odysseus somehow managed to find the strength to lay down and lift her so she was half on top without dislodging himself still deep within her.

Penelope closed her eyes tightly so no tears fell. They had this moment and no matter what happened in the near future, together at least they had this forever.

**3 days later**

The last of the supplies where on the ship and the last couple of men boarded. Odysseus descended with Penelope and his young son Telemachus by her side. He turned to her and her gaze was fixed on the ship that would soon take him far away from her. He captured her hand bringing her attention back and he smiled a little. There was no smile on her face but a fixed determination; she was a strong woman and now more than ever he realised how much he loved her.

"It will not be forever," he said gently and so many emotions flittered across her eyes that he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"No… you will come back," she spoke unconvincingly. He couldn't bare to see her unhappy and stroked her cheek to chin with his fingers.

"I will. I love you Penelope for all my time."

She wrapped her arms round his neck and when he kissed her he tasted the salt of her tears. Pulling back only a couple of millimetres he rested his forehead against hers.

"Do not cry my love, I only wish to see your smiling face when I close my eyes not the sadness," he whispered.

"Then I shall smile," she answered lowly. "I love you."

"Have faith in me and the gods that I will return to you," Odysseus said and then with another kiss drew back and crouched down to his son. Telemachus hugged his father tightly just like his mother had and Odysseus held his son close.

"Take care of your mother," he instructed to the young boy who nodded and released his father taking up his mother's hand.

It was time and with a final embrace Odysseus went to the ship and with a final look back he boarded. Penelope had picked up her son and held him tightly and told her son to wave. She watched her husband wave back, her eyes never left his slowly fading form.

At the waters edge she whispered, "I'll wait for you Odysseus, forever, till you come back to me."

When finally she could only her husband and his ship as a dark dot in the distance she turned and made her way with her son back to the palace not knowing that it would be ten years till she would see her beloved again.

The End

**A/N**: please review!! Waiting to do this for a while now. X


End file.
